


Our coach looks like a school teacher. (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, English National Team, FIFA World Cup, Fanart, Gen, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Mr. Southgate is like a teacher or father for young players.





	Our coach looks like a school teacher. (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> Drawing after England v Sweden Quarter-final.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
